


Make it Work

by QueSeraAwesome



Series: Domestic AU [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually she'd go to Maine for this kind of thing, but well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> Something with Nya's first Prom was requested, this is what I came up with

"Okay," Wash says. "Dress shopping. We can do this. Right."

He turns and Nya already has her phone out.

"Who are you calling?"

"No offense, Papa," she says, "But there’s a reason I always take Dad. He, at least, will tell me when something doesn’t work."

Wash stutters for a moment on the image of a solemn-faced Maine shaking his head, deadly serious, as Nya shows him another dress.  He shakes his own head to clear it. Maine's down with one of his migraines today. If Wash wants to witness Maine being opinionated about their teenager's formalwear choices, he'll have to tag along next time. This time, it's up to him.

"I’ll be honest!" Wash protests. "I can have opinions!"

"Hi, Callie," Nya says into the phone. "Wanna go dress shopping with me? I’ve gotta take my Papa, and he’s hopeless. Awesome. Pick you up in ten minutes?"

Wash rolls his eyes. Guess it's not up to him after all.

"Ready to go?" Nya asks, hanging up.

"I am the adult here, you know," he says, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

She bumps him with her hip.

"I know," she says. "You’re the one who’s got the money."

He laughs so hard he nearly falls over, which doesn’t help prove his point at all.

*

Callie bolts down to the car, long legs pumping. Wash winces when she can’t brake in time, the impact a thud against the side of the car.

"You’re going to hurt yourself like that," he says, chastising as she throws herself into the backseat.

"Sorry, Mr. Washington," she says, but she’s grinning, shaking her long straight black hair out of her eyes. "Your car’s fine by the way?"

"I’m sure. It was chosen to survive driver’s ed, you’re not gonna be able to dent it with your skull, Ms. Wakahisa, no matter how many track records you break."

Callie laughs.

"Better keep training then," she says.

"You should ask Nya's Dad about denting things with your skull," Wash jokes. "His forehead always was a pretty good blunt instrument, back in the day."

"Focus," Nya says, leaning forward in her seat. "Dress time!"

"Why am I up here alone? Am I the chauffeur?" Wash gripes.

"It’d be rude to make Callie sit back here alone, Papa,” Nya teases.

Wash sighs.

"Yeah, I see how it is. Where to, ladies?"

*

"You look like a shrimp," Callie says.

"I think it looks nice!" Wash protests.

Nya looks down doubtfully at the ruffling salmon-pink number she’s in.

"Really?"

"Yes?"

" _No_ ," Callie insists. "Next!"

"I want something bright!" Nya says retreating into the fitting room. "Like, really _bright_."

"You can pull it off," Callie says. "The contrast against your skin is really pretty. Like you’re homecoming dress last year! I could never pull off that teal."

"I think it was more aqua," Nya interjects, over the rustling sounds of her changing.

Wash turns away, covering a smile. It had been rather something to see his daughter prancing around in what he’s always thought of as Carolina’s color. He’d raised his eyebrows at Maine when they’d come home with it, wondering about some ulterior motive. He's almost certain Carolina was sent pictures, and it wasn't him that did it. His cell phone beeps and he looks down.

_hows it going?_ From Maine.

_Im useless apparently_ he texts back.

_Sok. She's used to it :P_

_I’m going to tell Connie you’re the one Nya takes dress shopping_ Wash shoots back.

_because you’re useless_

Wash is coming up with a decent snappy reply when the dressing room door opens again.

"Oh, yes. That’s it. We have a winner. Put everything else away, we’re done here," Callie gushes.

Wash turns. And there his daughter is.

This dress is floor length, a rich, bright burnt orange, with gold sparkles tossed along the skirt like stars. She grins hopefully at him. The color is very familiar.

"Do you remember," Wash says, "When—"

"My first room color?" Nya grins at him. "Yeah."

She’s not twelve any more. Nearly seventeen, got a part time job and going to her first prom. She’ll be graduating high school in a little over a year.

Where did the time go?

"What do you think, Papa?" Nya asks, turning a circle.

"I think you’re beautiful," Wash says.

"Papaa," Nya sighs. "About the _dress_.”

"I think it’s perfect," Wash says.

"Perfect," Callie echoes.

"Gonna knock ‘em dead," he says. "See, I can have good opinions, I’m helpful."

"Yeah," Nya says, smoothing the fabric around her thighs, gaze lowered. Her fingers trace a pattern between the sparkles. "I guess so."

"Make sure you tell your Dad that," he says. His phone buzzes again in his pocket. "Seriously."

**Author's Note:**

> QueSeraAwesome.tumblr.com
> 
> You should all know that to her first Prom, Nya wears that pretty sparkly orange gown. And to her second, she wears the sleekest, dapperest suit ever. Sleek and dapper as hell.


End file.
